


Bittersweet, but Hopeful

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of night terrors, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, not at all how someone should react to having, someone break into their room, un intentional or intentional Dead naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: It wasn't the photoshop perfect smile of America’s poster boy, and Steve wondered if Bucky’s shoulders actually relaxed or if it was a trick of the red light.Pride Prompts Day 7: Shadows





	Bittersweet, but Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* I appreciate Kudos and Comments c: but it is understanding if you have anxiety or just don't know what to type. 
> 
> Enjoy Today's prompt!

They were never truly cohesive night terrors. Sometimes Bucky wouldn't even be in them. Sometimes it was just the high pitched shrill of a train and a scream. Other times it was just Steve shuffling along in cold snow. 

More recently, since finding out that Bucky was alive, these dreams had involved water, and drowning.

Steve bolted upright from his sleeping position and sweat dripped down his nose as he pulled a hand through his hair.

It had been a dream, he knew that, and he had to… 

The lights of his room glowed red and a siren had been flared throughout Stark Tower. 

The shadows of night elongated in the harsh reds sending Steve’s heart into overdrive. 

In the middle of the room stood Bucky… or well the Winter Soldier, he wasn't fully Bucky, and there were still some inconsistencies. 

He'd broken in many times before, but Steve had never been there. Just noticed small things shuffled about in his room.

Either way Steve’s shield was clasped in Bucky’s hold like it had been all those years ago. 

Time ticked by.

“Hey,” said Steve after the moment of silent staring. “You here to kill me?” 

Bucky’s shoulders were stiff, muscles pulled tight, and metal arm glinted under the lights.

Steve gave the slightest hint of a crooked grin. It wasn't the photoshop perfect smile of America’s poster boy, and Steve wondered if Bucky’s shoulders actually relaxed or if it was a trick of the red light. “Poor choice of words on my part,” admitted Steve. An afterthought a small chuckle slipped past his lips. 

Steve bit his lower lip. “What…” 

“You…” Bucky inhaled sharply. “Your name was Mary.” 

Mary had been a shadow of his past. Someone who couldn't and didn't last. 

Steve cringed at the name but smiled. That wasn't necessarily something you'd pick up in a Captain America museum. “In the past.” 

Bucky treaded lightly over to the bed and sat down at the foot. He slowly slid Steve the shield, and said, “We danced in the living room at that old apartment with those two guys.” 

Steve touched the shield and pulled it close. “Yeah… yeah we did.” 

“You don't seem shocked,” muttered Bucky. 

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Shock value? In this economy?” 

Bucky didn't laugh, but Steve let out a full blown sound of sunshine.

“You'll get it eventually,” stated Steve after his laughing fit. 

The red lights and alarm were killed, the room plunged into dark shadows. 

“I've gotta get going,” said Bucky. 

Steve took in a deep breath. “Maybe next time we make shadow puppets on the wall?” 

The bed weight shifted and Steve didn't get an answer. 

Tony rushed in moments after Bucky had left. He took one look at Steve, narrowed his eyes, and said, “Maybe next time your boyfriend should knock on the door; not on my head!”


End file.
